


a soft heart

by displayheartcode



Series: Warmth of the Sun [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Post-War, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: But there was a softness in the way Halley laughed, the shy way she let her messy hair cover her face. Ginny knew she was privy to those moments when Halley slowly woke in late hours of the morning or the intimate way she relaxed whenever Ginny ran her fingers through her hair. She was this starved, polite girl who needed the affection her relatives had denied her.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Warmth of the Sun [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/115171
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	a soft heart

**Author's Note:**

> a tumblr prompt from a while back.

“Isn’t she dangerous?” one of the Harpies asked after practice. There was a Muggle photograph on the inside of Ginny’s locker from a date they had on Valentine’s Day a year ago. The thin strip had been created from a strange box she and Halley could sit inside and wait for electric lights to flash several times. She knew Halley kept a copy in her wallet. 

Ginny looked from the picture of her kissing the back of Halley's hand mid-laugh, and then back to her teammate.

Halley Potter was built out of sharp lines and defined angles. From the narrow shape of her eyebrows, the wiry build and thin shoulders to the way she held herself, it brought to life the rumors during Ginny’s Fifth Year that her girlfriend was a weapon. _Trained since birth,_ some had muttered in the corridors. _She’s not meant to be like us._

But there was a softness in the way Halley laughed, the shy way she let her messy hair cover her face. Ginny knew she was privy to those moments when Halley slowly woke in late hours of the morning or the intimate way she relaxed whenever Ginny ran her fingers through her hair. She was this starved, polite girl who needed the affection her relatives had denied her.

The war-hardened Auror and the girlfriend with a sad childhood. It was almost funny at how the Wizarding World saw a different version of her girlfriend. 

Ginny tossed the rest of her gear in her locker. “That might explain the Hungarian Horntail tattoo,” she said pleasantly, enjoying the look on her teammate’s face. 

Once outside the locker rooms, Ginny Apparated between one step and the next – a trick one of her brothers had taught her – and was suddenly away from the lush greenery of Holyhead and in a busy Muggle street in London. Thankful for the cover the alleyway had provided, Ginny checked the note her girlfriend had left her about their date. Apparate in the alleyway between that one Polish diner and the year-long Christmas shop then –

"I thought lurking in dark alleyways was my job?" a voice suddenly asked behind her. 

_"Halley!"_

She was casually leaning against the entrance, her glasses crooked on her nose and a teasing smile on her face. Why couldn't everyone see this version? Ginny recalled the teammates calling Halley dangerous, but all she saw was the witch offering her hand for Ginny to hold, the girlfriend who gave her a gentle kiss as they joined others on the busy street. 

"I was wondering about your tattoo at work," Ginny told her. "I think it gives you a rugged appeal."

Halley rolled her eyes. "How is that rumor still around?"

"Search me." Ginny smiled. All of the sensational newspaper articles and rumors couldn't hold a candle to Halley's laugh. 


End file.
